The RaNdOm Misadventures of Kai!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: A random & somewhat insane Otaku girl is sent to the InuVerse! Let's watch the chaos unfold! Beware random deaths! R&R! Kai The Black Flame Kitsune SessxKai OC


Kai: This is my newest story! Disclaimer!

Sesshomaru: (Is wearing a shock collar)

Kai: (Holding remote... shockes him)

Sesshomaru: (Zapped) Kai doesn't own Inuyasha. If she did, she wouldn't be writing this would she?

Kai: Thanks Fluffy! And for that I'm not gonna kick you out of my house into the mob of rabid female fangirls & demonesses that are in heat!

Sess: (Recalling painful & dignity killing memories from the story '10 ways to drive a Taiyoukai insane!')

Kai: Beware random deaths!

* * *

The Authoress/OC:

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, Flarix, ect.

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Bright Blue, they change to Green with intense emotions

Hair: Black with a blue sheen. It reaches her upper back. Her bangs frame her face & reach past her chin.

Outfit: A tan tanktop with two dark brown sleeves that aren't attached but they reach from right over her elbows to her wrists where they flare out, a light tan scarf around her neck, a light blue denim skirt with a burgundy belt, thigh high black socks with white skulls & light and dark pink hearts, a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with white skulls, & a pair of black aviator goggles with white skull & light pink heart stickers on it on her forehead.

Accessories: A blood red pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, three small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted black.

Weapons: A frying pan, a serving platter, a fruit bowl, & a guitar like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. She is absolutely deadly with a frying pan & her guitar.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a psychotic pyromaniac & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She always has on her goggles, even while at school. She's an anime otaku & is Sesshomaru, The Dog-father in the club The Anime Mafia, which she started. She's also a huge fan of Inuyasha & her fav char. is Sesshomaru.

Family: Her father Daisuke died when she was nine, so it's just her, her mom Kayla, her 19 year old brother Zeke, & her 7 year old annoying little brother Riku.

D.Species: Shadow/Fire Kitsune. Her fur is ebony black with a reddish sheen, & her tail reaches the back of her knees.

D.Markings: A black upside down cresent moon on her forehead, two dark red stripes on each cheek, her neck, her left wrist, the sides of her waist, & her right ankle.

Outfit: A short kimono top that only reaches her thighs & is black with silver trimmings. A black dragon with blood red eyes is on the front of it, It also has a pair of shorts that she wears under it because it shows off her underwear if she didn't, it has a low neckline, & it doesn't have sleeves. She also wears a pair of wooden sandals.

Weapons: Two katanas. They both have a black dragon with blood red eyes etched into the blades, along with the kanji for 'BlackDragon' etched above the hilt. The sheaths are black with dark red flames.

Other info: In her demon form, her eyes turn blood red, & her hair stays black but has a dark reddish sheen to it & it reaches just past the back of her knees.

* * *

A/N: Let The Prolouge BEGIN!!

* * *

The story begins with a sixteen year old girl sitting on her couch watching Inuyasha after school... actually she was hanging upside down on the couch watching Inuyasha. The girl was Kai & in her hand was a Sesshomaru plushie. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt that had Inuyasha & Sesshomaru on it from the third movie, rainbow socks with indivisual toes, &, of course, her aviator goggles. She always wore the goggles except when she slept or took a bath. She started wearing them after an incident involving the Naruto characters. But that's a story for another day.

(Authoress interlude or A/I: Note to self: Start writing the story Slumber Party in the Narutoverse. End A/I.)

As she sat watching Inuyasha, Kai started to daydream about what it would be like to go to the InuVerse. Just as the daydream started getting good (Naraku had just started doing the peanut butter jelly time song in a banana suit (A/I: Like I said, random deaths.)) it was interrupted.

"Daydreaming about your demon boyfriend again?" Said a voice to her left.

Kai's eyes snapped open & she glared at her little brother.

"Maybe I was & maybe I wasn't. Now go away, I'm watching Inuyasha." Kai told Riku.

"Too bad so sad. Mom said I could watch Transformers in the living room." Riku told her.

"Transformers is for babies who still wet the bed... so I guess it is ok for you to watch it in here." Kai said as she took her dvd out & headed upstairs to her room.

"HEY!" Riku yelled as she entered her room.

"Idget. I can't believe he still watches that crap." Kai said as she put her Inuyasha dvd back in it's case.

Kai's room is fairly normal for an otaku such as herself. It was covered with anime posters, she had aleast twelve different shelves with plushies & figures, three bookshelves devoted to manga, dvds, games, you know the usual. Kai sat down at her desk and got online. She decided to take some Inuyasha tests. She found one called 'Create your own Inuyasha adventure!' & clicked it.

A message popped up. It said, 'You have chosen to create & go on the adventure of a lifetime. When ready fill in the answers & click start. But first are you a girl or a boy?'. Kai clicked girl & found herself looking at a test where you typed in your answers.

(A/I: The Info at the beggining is what she put on the test.)

Once she finished, she clicked start. Another message popped up. This one said, 'Your adventure starts at midnight tonight. Have Fun!'. Kai thought that was kinda weird but didn't pay it any attention.

"Kai! Dinner's ready!" Her mom, Kayla, yelled two hours later.

Kai went & ate dinner, wrestled her brothers for the remote when Bones came on (She won. She kicks hard.), took a bath, changed into her Happy Bunny PJs, wrestled her brothers for the remote a second time to watch Adult Swim (She won again.), went upstairs & hung her goggles on their special hook, crawled into bed with her Sesshomaru plushie, & went to sleep.

But as she slept, events were set in motion... & at exactly midnght, or maybe a few minutes before depending on the clock, a bright light engulfed Kai's room, waking her up.

"Wha..." Kai said as she sat up. Suddenly her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh sugarhoneyicedtea." Is all she says as she disappears into the light.

* * *

Kai: Chapter one is done!

Sesshomaru: Read & Review or I shall hunt you down.

Kai: Be nice or I won't get any reviews at all! (Shocks him)

Sess: (Shocked) Stop doing that wench!

Kai: It's either the shock collar or the rabid in heat fangirls. Take your pick.

Sess: (Muttering) I rather face the collar then those females again.

Kai: (Also muttering) That's what I thought.


End file.
